Ganando a la Suegra
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: Y el plan ahora, era tan claro como el agua: "Ganarse a la suegra, igual a, ganarse un esposo", bastante sencillo…


OK, comentarios al final, así que… los personajes no me pertenecen y esta historia es sin fines lucrativos, bueno, espero que el numero de vistas sea alto, y alguno que otro comentario, pero eso no es lucrar, cierto? xD

-*-*-* Ganando a la suegra.

Era un lindo y hermoso día, las aves cantaban y el viento mecía su cabello, se sentía como en una historia romántica, ella hermosa, pensar en su prometido hermoso, todo perfecto, o así veía las cosas Ukyo, mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa después de la escuela.

Hacía un día maravilloso, todo tan iluminado, todo tan precioso, las plantas, las personas, el viento jugando con su cabello, ya lo podía imaginar, ella, su prometido, todo perfecto, o así veía las cosas Shampoo, mientras, a bordo de su bici, regresaba de hacer una entrega.

Nerima era un lugar muy bonito, su pueblo natal también era bonito, pero en otro sentido, como más natural, Nerima por otro lado, era en comparación, más urbanizado, había más gente, había más lugares por visitar, parques, restaurantes, mercados, que era de donde venía de comprar lo necesario para unas recetas especiales, y tiendas, que por cierto esa de en frente precisamente, tenía un vestido bellísimo, para ser lucido por una jovencita, cuya belleza resaltaría en ese color azul menta, o eso pensaba Nodoka Saotome, al entrar en la tienda.

A Ukyo y Shampoo se les acabo la tranquilidad nada más verse una a la otra, la historia poética creada en sus cabezas había acabado, ya no era un paisaje perfecto, más bien era un perfecto campo de batalla, espátulas, bonboris, y demás accesorios volaron a la hora del ataque, nada perdido ni ganado, una pelea normal, como de costumbre, hasta que todo se congelo en el aire, literalmente, Ukyo sostenía aun su mega espátula por sobre su cabeza, deteniendo el vuelo para que en lugar de ir a dar a la cabeza de su contrincante no dañara a quien acababa de interponerse en el camino de ambas, claro, siguiendo su propio camino, sin darse cuenta que Shampoo casi pierde el equilibrio por estar en un solo pie, al intentar empezar un ataque que no llegaría a la joven cocinera.

Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, probablemente Ukyo y Shampoo, solo hubieran esquivado en el mejor de los casos (claro para el transeúnte) en el peor, probablemente, el pobre caminante habría tenido seria lesiones, por interponerse en una batalla tan "importante y seria" como lo era un pelea por amor.

Pero no, él o más bien, la transeúnte, no era cualquiera, era ni más ni menos que Nodoka Saotome, la madre del futuro marido, la matriarca del legado Saotome, la única que por alguna razón, ahora reaparecida en la vida del joven de ojos azules, quien podía actuar en favor o contra de la fémina de su elección.

La señora camino de largo, sin ver realmente a las jovencitas o sin saber siquiera que había interrumpido una pelea, ni mucho menos empezado otra de manera inconsciente.

Tal vez la extranjera y la cocinera, no eran las mejores amigas, tampoco tenían muchas cosas en común, casi todo el tiempo estaban en desacuerdo, pero cuando se trataba de la única cosa que "compartían" , que era el prometido (pequeño detalle), tenían ideas y planes tan parecidos, que hasta complot parecía.

Y el plan ahora, era tan claro como el agua:  
"Ganarse a la suegra, igual a, ganarse un esposo", bastante sencillo…

Ukyo-  
-Soy bonita, lista, acomedida, se cocinar, soy ordenada y limpia, pero esas son cualidades que tiene toda buena esposa, excepto Akane – se mofo internamente – mmm~ veamos que tengo que no tenga Shampoo, pues mi comida es mejor que la suya, y seguro, que a mamá Nodoka… mamá Nodoka, suena tan bien- en su gesto se dibujo una sonrisa – soy una excelente peleadora, ¿eso importara?, además Shampoo también lo es… bien no importa, mi carisma hará que mamá Nodoka me adore, seré su favorita, le hablara a Ranma maravillas de mi y por fin seremos felices-.  
La mente de la señorita cocinera divagaba mientras escogía el vestido más femenino que tenía dentro de toda su colección.

Shampoo-  
-Bueno, que tengo que no tengan las demás, soy la más linda, soy astuta, en la cocina no hay nadie mejor, soy excelente como ama de casa, bueno pero son cosas, que tendría una buena esposa, excepto Akane- se burlo de ella – Pero seguro hay algo que tengo que no tenga Ukyo, que seguro intentará usar todas sus armas, bueno seguro ella, no sabe más allá de la cocina japonesa, en cambio yo conozco de muchas partes de Asia, mamá Nodoka estará complacida conmigo, sin contar que mi linaje amazona, es lo mejor que podría encontrar en una nuera, seguro me amará tanto como mi Airen- y se congracio con ella misma, al tiempo que se enfundaba en un vestido chino, para la ocación.

Horas más tarde, Nodoka disfrutaba viendo como Akane se movía de un lado a otro, moviendo trastes, y haciendo desbarajuste y medio en la cocina, para lograr sus fines, hasta que, irrumpiendo en la tranquilidad del jardín unas voces femeninas, disputaban a todo volumen.

-quítate de mi camino!-  
-eres tu la que se tiene que quitar del mío!-  
-Oigan ustedes que rayos hacen?- pregunto un chico de ojos azules asomando su cabeza desde la puerta corrediza, ambas jóvenes, dejaron la pelea, arreglaron sus vestimentas, que raramente no eran las acostumbradas en ninguna de las dos, acomodaron sus cabellos, y ambas miraron sus respectivos paquetes, los cuales contenían algún tipo de comida, para ser férreas rivales, en verdad coincidían en lo que respectaba en asuntos para con su amor.

-Veo que han traído comida- dijo interesado asomando su cabeza, el joven de coleta  
-Lo siento Ran-chan esto no es para ti- Ranma miro de forma instintiva y acusadora a la otra niña, quien también alejo de su alcance su platillo y contesto  
-esto tampoco es para ti Airen-  
-entonces que hacen aquí?- pregunto confundido  
-Vengo a ver a tu mamá!-  
-No yo vengo a ver a su mamá- ambas señalaron al muchacho  
-Yo la veré tu no!- y antes de empezar una nueva disputa …  
-Oigan, oigan, no se que es lo que planean pero, no meterán a mi madre en uno de sus líos, entendieron, mi mamás esta fuera de su…-  
-hijo, que pasa?- la anteriormente nombra salió de la casa, con interés por saber a que se debía el alboroto  
-Nada madre, ellas solo…-  
-Mamá Nodoka!- gritaron las dos chicas, lo cual hizo que la señora diera un ligero salto en su lugar, no solo por el grito, si no también por la forma tan curiosa de nombrarla.  
-Mamá?, yo no soy su mamá-  
-Bueno pensé que no le molestaría- dijo la joven castaña  
-No sabía que no le agradara que le dijera así- completo la otra  
-Bueno, no es eso- respondió con duda Nodoka – lo que pasa es que no hay motivo para que ustedes…-  
-Mamá no les hagas caso ellas ya se iban- dijo Ranma rápido, lo menos que quería era que esas locas convivieran con su mamá a unos días de tenerla de vuelta, que querían?, espantarla?.  
-Oh! hijo, no seas grosero, no ves que son visita, seguro que por lo menos se toman una taza de té, verdad?- las dos asistieron en silencio y guiadas por la dama, entraron en el comedor y tomaron lugar frente a la señora, quien permanecía sonriente y de muy buen humor.  
-Entonces le molesta que le llamen mamá?- inquirió la primera  
-Pues, el único hijo que tengo es Ranma, nunca nadie me ha llamado de esa forma que no sea él, ni siquiera alguien me llama con ningún otro titulo que no sea señora o mi nombre, y sinceramente me haría sentir incomoda.  
-ah~, bueno entonces, como puedo llamarla?- pregunto la otra  
-si como?- secundo Shampoo.  
-bueno **señora Nodoka** estaría bien-  
- **Tía!** Ya esta… - dijo una acelerada jovencita que llegaba de la cocina apresurada, quien acallo sus palabras al ver las visitas, y la manera en que la miraban, como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo.  
-Oh **cariño** , mira tenemos visitas- las dos visitantes, regresaron su mirada hacía la "señora Nodoka" con cara de incredulidad, ya que no solo había aceptado el modo cariñoso de la señorita Tendo, si no también la había llamado con un mote igual de cariñoso- anda **linda** , ve y trae un poco para ellas-  
Akane se quedo pasmada en su lugar  
-Eh… tía no creo que sea una buena idea…-  
-Oh, por favor querida, se amable y además ¿Podrías traer un poco de té?- respondió de nuevo la señora, sin notar la cara de incredulidad que tenía Akane.  
-Té?-  
-Si, té cariño, ¿Algún problema?- volteo y le sonrió de forma bastante cariñosa.  
-No tía ninguno- la pequeña Tendo se retiro casi a paso forzado.  
-Yo traje un presente para usted, es un okonomiyaki especial, lo hice con los mejores ingredientes, hiervas finas, y por supuesto el toque especial de la comida de U-chan* -  
-Oh! que detalle, no te hubieras molestado, Akane cariño puedes traer un plato por favor?- grito hacía la cocina, recibiendo el paquete.- gracias!.  
-Yo también le traje algo, son panes al vapor rellenos de hongos, pero no son cualquier tipo de hongos, son de las montañas altas de china, saben tan deliciosos, que algunos aseguran los cultivan los seres mágicos, o eso dice la leyenda- y volteando a ver a Ukyo continuo- Estos ni siquiera los ponemos a la venta en el Neko-Haten*- termino la jovencita.  
-Oh! pero que atención!, gracias!, Akane que sean dos platos-  
-Y bien, **señora Nodoka** \- dijo con bastante pesadez Ukyo- como es que usted decidió quedarse en Nerima?-  
-bueno, después de reencontrar a mi querido Ranma, quise permanecer a su lado, fue muy obvio para mi la decisión que debía tomar, a pesar de que mi pueblo, el pueblo en donde nació mi hijo, es muy querido por mi, no podía regresar y dejar de nuevo a mi Ranma, bastante tiempo ya perdimos, así que decidí que desde ese día en adelante, estaría con el y lo sobre pondría a cualquier cosa o persona- respondió Nodoka con una sonrisa imborrable de su cara.  
-Ya Ranma! Deja en paz!, no te comas eso!, es para las visitas!- se escuchaban los gritos de fondo desde la cocina.  
-Solo una, ni que se las fueran a comer todas- la voz masculina respondió  
-Ya Ranma deja eso o yo- Akane no termino su frase por que…  
-Ranma deja en paz a Akane!- grito la señora Saotome con voz potente, Ukyo y Shampoo, miraron como la cara de la señora por momentos cambiaba por una enojada, y permaneció así hasta que vio salir a su hijo de la cocina y lo hizo sentarse con ellas en la mesa.  
-Ranma no puedes dejar de molestarla?-  
-Pero mama…  
-Ya siéntate, no puedo creer que siempre estés perturbando la paz de la pobre Akane-  
-Yo?!, pero ella…-  
-A callar Ranma!, tenías que sacar el mal genio de tu padre- se lamento por ultimo y volvió a poner su afable sonrisa.  
Por su lado, las señoritas que reposaban en la mesa, con una postura impecable y vestimentas femeninamente perfectas, no creían haber presenciado aquel regaño, el cual expresaba una idea bastante contradictoria a la que acababan de escuchar de los mismísimos labios de la matriarca Saotome.

-Aquí están tía, en un momento, traigo el té-dijo Akane dejando dos platos de cerámica y la bandeja de galletas grandes y a la vista esponjosas; la cara de Nodoka parecía complacida, los ojos de Ranma brillaban y las mentes de Ukyo y Shampoo trabajaban.  
-Pero que aroma- dijo una  
-Si huelen delicioso seguro las hizo usted- respondió la cocinera  
-Ranma, por favor deja que nuestras invitadas tomen las primeras galletas- la amorosa madre corto el movimiento del "pequeño" Ranma a medio camino, este se cruzo de brazos si emitir comentario.  
-Que amable de su parte señora Nodoka- la castaña hablo  
-Akane tomo una en la cocina- murmuro Ranma con cara compujida, y a las tres mujeres les escurrió una gota de sudor por las frentes  
-No le presten atención, adelante coman por favor- dijo mientras tomaba los paquetes y los organizaba en un plato cada uno.  
\- gracias señora Nodoka- dijo la extranjera mientras ambas jovencitas tomaban al mismo tiempo una galleta y daban el primer bocado.  
-Jamás probé algo tan rico!, están deliciosas!-  
-Wuau! Son tan… tan… están riquísimas, que mano tan maravillosa tiene para la cocina!- dijo la pelimorado.  
-Ranma no comas tan rápido te vas a ahogar-  
-Estoo emmsta, muy ricoof- respondió comiendo ya su tercera galleta (bueno ustedes ya saben quien ^.^!)  
-Aquí esta el té- regresaba Akane con otra charola.  
-lo podrías servir cariño?-  
-claro- respondió Akane, para después servir de la tetera un vaso para cada quien.  
-Delicioso también, es como muy contrastante con las galletas dulces- Shampoo miro como Akane salía de la vista mientras halagaba de nuevo los dotes culinarios de su futura suegra  
-Es como amargo, pero deja al final un sabor muy agradable sin llegar a lo dulce, esta perfecto- completo Ukyo  
-Me sirven más por favor?- pregunto Ranma, Shampoo se encargo de hacerlo bajo la enojada mirada de Ukyo  
-Ya no quieres más Ran-chan?-  
-Si por favor!-  
-Ay hijo, dejaras sin bocadillos y bebida a las señoritas, pareciera que solo te preocupas por ti mismo- menciono con algo de desazón Nodoka- además por que no pruebas los platillos que trajeron con tanta amabilidad- agrego, cuando de repente, un sonido estruendoso se oyó desde la cocina, Ranma en menos de dos segundos había dejado absolutamente todo y había llegado al lugar.  
-Que… paso?- menciono la castaña, no solo por el sonido, sino también por la reacción inmediata de Ranma, Shampoo se limito a quedarse callada, cuando salió del asombro inicial, a fin de cuantas su astuta mente se encargo de recordarle quien estaba en la cocina.  
-Descuiden, seguro el ruido fue producto, de la limpieza que seguro Akane esta haciendo en la cocina, y bueno, Ranma ya fue para allá, **el siempre dejando todo como atrabancado por… en estas situaciones** \- Nodoka iba a decir en realidad " **el siempre dejando todo como atrabancado por… Akane** " pero, decidió que lo mejor sería no poner en evidencia a su propio hijo, ella en ningún momento tomó en cuenta susceptibilidades ajenas.  
Pero… para bien o para mal, las dos jóvenes mujeres presentes en la mesa, habían captado el mensaje oculto de las palabras, y presenciaron la tercera contradicción de la tarde "solo te preocupas por ti mismo - dejando todo como atrabancado por… en estas situaciones" se repetía en ambas cabezas.  
-Bueno, si me permiten yo tomare un poco de cada uno. Por cual empezare…- Nodoka terminó por elegir uno de los panes al vapor, Shampoo sonrió por su pequeña victoria.  
-Muy rico querida- saboreo Nodoka  
-Y que tal el mío- sugirió Ukyo mientras le pasaba a su "suegra" un pedazo previamente cortado de su propia creación  
-Oh! también esta muy sabroso, que jóvenes tan más prometedoras, seguro que cuando se casen, tendrán muy contento a su futuro marido-  
-En realidad…- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, cuando desde la cocina se volvieron a escuchar gritos  
-Te dije que yo puedo!-  
-Como si pudieras!-  
-No te necesito!-  
-Regreso en un momento chicas, iré a controlar a ese caballo que tengo por hijo- la señora abandono la mesa

-Que pretendes?!- dijo Shampoo en una queda voz  
-No, que pretendes tu- contraataco la otra  
-Pues no se lo que quieres lograr pero yo viene a ver a mi suegra-  
-ja-ja-ja, tu suegra?, no me hagas reír, se nota la preferencia que me tiene a mi!- comento desviando la cabeza hacía el frente con el mentón levantado  
-A ti?, con tu comida más común que corriente y un feo vestido de flores?, hubiera dado igual que trajeras uno de camarones, y tus vestimentas de hombre, habrían dado el mismo resultado-  
-Que dijiste?!-  
-Lo que oíste!-  
-Y tu crees que con tus panes que seguro están rellenos de champiñones, estas logrando algo?... además se ve que tu ropa, la compraste en la tienda de exportaciones mundiales del centro.  
-Mi vestido es autentico!, es una tela que se hila solo en el sur de china, y esta teñido por las manos amazonas!- respondió en seguida la otra.  
-Ya regrese- dijo sentándose y trayendo consigo a un mala cara Ranma que había salido regañado una vez más, este se dejo caer de nuevo en uno de los cojines de la mesa, y como las galletas ya se habían (o ya se las había) terminado, empezó a engullir los demás platillos.  
-Cual es mejor?!- dijeron las dos adolescentes al unísono, dirigiéndose a la señora , y en realidad no se referían a la comida, sino más bien a ellas mismas…  
-bueno ambos platillos son muy buenos, creo que no podría elegir, pero se que si hay alguien quien puede juzgar este tipo de cosas con total imparcialidad, ese es Ranma, cierto hijo?-  
-Eso es simple- dijo el mencionado con cara de pocos amigos, mirando a la nada mientras se echaba uno de los últimos panes al vapor a la boca- las galletas – dijo sin más, y agregó – con todo y té.  
-Oh! hijo estoy tan contenta de que por fin reconozcas el merito de Akane-chan!- y se levanto de la mesa rumbo a la cocina.

Las palabras anteriores mencionadas dejaron con la boca abierta a los tres presentes en la mesa, incluyendo a Ranma quien acababa de dejar salir de su boca el último panecillo.

-Yo... ella... yo... pensé... ayuda a mamá... no ella... ella cocina?, desde cuando?- Ranma pronunciaba palabras sin sentido, o por lo menos escuchadas desde el exterior de su cabeza no tenían sentido, con suerte en su cerebro hubiese más conexiones de ideas de las que dejaba salir.

Ukyo y Shampoo, estaban en un estado de shock, no podían creer que la prometida menos "prometedora" en el área gastronomita hubiese ganado, lo que le daba sin remedio la presea de la tarde otorgada por la señora Nodoka o como ella la llamaba "la tía Nodoka".

-Te lo dije linda, lo tuyo solo era un problema de concentración, no podía ser cierto que alguien tan dotada en tantas cosas fuera una negada en la cocina como mencionó "alguien"- comentó la señora Saotome, mientras hacía que Akane tomara asiento en la mesa y miraba de mala manera a Ranma, quien por cierto ni enterado, por que sus ojos estaban sobre la niña Tendo - hasta nuestras invitadas lo confirmaron, pero quítate el delantal muchacha, aquí ya no hay nada que pueda manchar tu vestido, que por cierto te quedo divino, cierto?- dijo esperando una opinión general de lo bonito que le iba el menta a Akane.  
-Tía por favor, no es para tanto, ni de las galletas, ni del vestido- contesto Akane con la mirada perdida en el techo y un sonrojo que mostraba la vergüenza de ser tan alagada en un solo día, y mientras ambas seguían alegando fraternalmente, las otras dos adolescentes recién empezaban a mover las pestañas confirmando la reactivación de sus mentes para dar paso al sentimiento de humillación al haber prácticamente estado alabando al enemigo más fuerte durante su no productiva visita.

-Bueno creo que yo ya me tengo que retirar, mi restaurante depende de mi, y yo de él, luego tal vez pase a visitarla de nuevo- Ukyo se levanto sintiendo el peso de los celos y mostrando una sonrisa muy forzada.  
-Yo también debo irme, mi abuela solo me da un par de horas para descansar y estoy por agotarlas, no quiero hacerla enfadar- Shampoo se levanto igual de despacio que la castaña, mientras sentía un peso llamado envidia atorado en sus pies, cual si fuese un grillete.

-Tan pronto chicas?, bueno, sepan que aun que mi hijo a veces sea un poco mal educado, son bien recibidas en esta casa por él, por mi, y por supuesto por la anfitriona de la casa y mi futura nuera- hablo Nodoka sin intención de herir egos, sin saber que acababa de frustrar los sueños rosas llamados "Mamá Nodoka" de dos jovencitas.

Ambas muchachas hicieron una ligera reverencia sin muchos ánimos y se retiraron tan silenciosas que hacía un perfecto contraste con su escandalosa llegada.

-Iré a terminar en la cocina, no quiero dejar trabajo a mi hermana cuando regrese de con el doctor Tofu- menciono Akane dando media vuelta para entrar a la casa después de la despedida de tan "gratas" visitas-

-No importa cariño, terminare yo por ti, al fin que solo son secar los trastes-  
-Pero...  
-Nada de peros, ve y relájate un poco-  
Akane sonrió y paso a un lado de Ranma quien seguía en su mismo sitio en la mesa, luego regreso sobre sus mismos pasos para mirar al chico.  
-Ranma estas bien?- la jovencita movió su mano frente a la cara de su tonto prometido; Nodoka siguió de largo a la cocina al tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa, ese hijo suyo si que era un caso.  
-ehh... si...- respondió Ranma, enfocando su vista cuando ella ya había empezado a avanzar de nuevo en dirección a las escaleras-  
-Akane...-  
-qué?- volteo antes de subir el tercer escalón  
-lindo vestido...- Ranma solo la miraba como si acabara de hacer una observación científica-  
-Gracias...- respondió ella dibujando una sonrisa en una mueca de incredulidad al ver el gesto interesado y a la vez un poco congelado de Ranma, quien después de verla desaparecer por las escaleras, corriera para alcanzarla.

-  
Y bueno, ya esta, ojala les haya gustado y se hayan reído un poquillo.  
Sobre la temática, pues, siempre he creído que Nodoka y Akane tienen una conexión especial, por lo que se puede apreciar en la serie, incluso sin conocerse mucho, además de que creo que si Nodoka llegara a reanudar la relación con Ranma, sería por intervención de Akane como se vio en el ultimo capitulo del Anime.

Sobre el fic, bueno, esto tiene en mi computadora muchísimo tiempo, muchas veces llegan ideas a mi cabeza y se como quiero que sean, pero a la hora de redactar me da por flojear y se me van rezagando, espero poder publicar más seguido.

Quisiera agradecer a todos ustedes lectores que andan por aquí haciendo que las vistas del fic suban, y aun más a los que se toman el tiempo de leer los comentarios de esta autora, y todavía más a los que van y se dan una vuelta por la sección de reviews.

con cariño  
AkaneMiiya!


End file.
